<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hollow Gem by pmw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532738">Hollow Gem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmw/pseuds/pmw'>pmw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bismuth is tired and hates her job, Crystal Gems, Gem War, She gave up interpersonal relationships years ago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmw/pseuds/pmw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bismuth has a kind soul, she can encourage and uplift anyone with her words, and her big smile and laugh are contagious.<br/>But these were learned traits, something she put years of effort into - she wasn’t always so pleasant to be around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Transferred to Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essentially, this explores the idea that Bismuth used to be a [profanity] before joining the rebellion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Amethyst’s made on Earth had never been off planet. Despite having no experience outside their own colony, they knew that how this place was being run was unorthodox. It wasn’t obvious at first- there were only a few small differences here and there. That’s to be expected in a Diamond’s first colony.</p><p>It wasn’t odd for a Quartz to write a report, but it was odd for them to be tasked with filing and reorganising reports to be sent out- that was their Agate’s job. Along with managing a unit of Quartzes, an Agate had to sort through their reports, and make adjustments before she sent them out to her own superiors.</p><p>If anything, the only time Quartzes are meant to be involved with the delivery of reports is if they’re tasked as bodyguards- alongside the Pearl’s who were transferring important reports. They were guarding the reports themselves, not the Pearls. Why would a Pearl have a guard? The report is what has substance and value, the Pearl is just the box it’s delivered in. The reports were digital- physical documentation’s had been made obsolete eons ago- but some reports weren’t trusted to be delivered over systems that could be easily hacked.</p><p>Which seemed to be more of an issue these days, although most didn’t know why. Most didn’t question it- they weren’t allowed to. Some had heard rumours of an uprising- but they weren’t sure on which colony or which gems. Some think it’s Earth, but with no hard evidence, there’s no point in entertaining the idea. This colony has barely been established, what’s the point in taking it over? At least wait until there’s resources.</p><p>“Oh great.” Both the Quartzes that had been tasked with filing these reports were variants of Amethyst. While one of them had been made in this colony only a couple decades ago, the other was a Lace Amethyst.</p><p>She was much older, her form had long started to fade- not by defect, but by exposure to light. Her chest bore Yellow Diamond’s insignia. Which was odd. Yellow Diamond had no role to play in Amethyst production. Maybe she had been promoted- to be transferring to Yellow’s armies was an honours</p><p>The Earth Amethyst had been paired up with the Lace Amethyst for only few short months. Lace had taken a somewhat parental role- not that she knew what that was. She looked out for Amethyst where she could, and made sure she was kept safe. She could do her hands on jobs just fine, but she seemed more sensitive than most Quartzes.</p><p>They were often tasked with these report jobs. It was a nice change from hauling around piles of rocks, but it could get awfully quiet.  Amethyst was intimidated by Lace’s experience- they all begin with the same programming, same falsified memories of training, but Lace knew so much more. It made Amethyst feel nervous nervous to start a conversation with Lace, but she spoke anyways- there’s not many Quartzes who don’t enjoy a chat. </p><p>“Is something wrong? If there’s an issue with the system we need to repo-“</p><p>Lace cut her off. “I wished there was something wrong with the system. Look!” Lace turned her screen to show Amethyst. Lace was sorting through placement files- gems were being outsourced from other colonies to Earth, since it seemed like there had been delays made to production of new kindergartens. It was unusual that the colony still only had the Prime Kindergarten, but it wasn’t unheard of. Some planets resources are harder to absorb or mine than others.</p><p>“All I see is a Bismuth’s file...” There didn’t seem to be anything negative with the report, this Gem seemed to do her job just fine- if anything she exceeded expectations with faster working time and sturdier production. The file said she was a contraction based Gem. “Don’t we need them? I heard we we’re short, well pretty much everything, since the Kindergarten has only produced Quartzes.”</p><p>Lace rolled her eyes, but Amethyst got the feeling it wasn’t directed at her. “Yeah we need them, a colony can’t be made with just us Quartzes- but why does it have to be her?” She dragged out her words with exaggerated groans. “Out of all the Bismuths- why her, why here?”</p><p>Amethyst was intrigued- clearly there was some hot gossip here. Maybe they had a history? A night sneaking out past curfew gone wrong? Lace seemed to have a lot of stories like that. “Spill.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to spill, she’s just a massive cu-“ Before Lace could finish her profanity, she was cut off by the booming voice of her Agate Superior.</p><p>“I thought I assigned you to this task, to do the fucking task. Not to gossip.” The report screens that Amethyst had been correcting dissipated from view as she jumped. She turned to face the Agate that had slipped into the room unnoticed. It was a Red Snakeskin Agate- she was Amethyst’s acting Agate Superior, since Pink hadn’t produce any Agates yet, but she was Lace’s Agate Superior. Lace said she had been since day one.</p><p>Amethyst felt her posture naturally stiffen as she presented a Diamond salute to outline the pink insignia on her chest. Lace didn’t budge, her expression and posture didn’t change at all. Snakeskin Agate seemed unphased by the blatant disrespect.</p><p>Lace seemed to get away with a lot of minor behaviour when Amethyst was the only other Gem in their presence. She didn’t get told off if she missed a salute. She was met with only passive disapproval if she didn’t address her as Agate, or some other respect to her rank. She was never punished for speaking with her back to her, or even if she spoke back at her.</p><p>The Agate even knew Lace’s cut from memory- that was rare. Maybe they had a night (or more) of sneaking out past curfew that went right? Amethyst was too afraid of Snakeskin to ask.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’re doing the work- but look at this bullshit.” Lace turned the screen so the Agate could see.</p><p>The Agate scowled, before reaching out to snatch the screen away from the Quartz. Her eyes skimmed through to the placement information, and she scoffed. Snakeskin pulled up her own screen. Her scoff quickly turned into mean laughter. “You’re stationed with her for the entirety of the next shift in cycle rotations.”</p><p>“FUCK. That’s seven rotations of this star. Actually get fucked, I swear to the Diamonds.” To swear in front of an Agate was wrong, and would result in being yelled at, maybe even a hit to your gem. To swear at something an Agate has told you, would result in a crack of a whip. To swear on the name of the Diamonds has resulted in a court case before. None of those things happened.</p><p>“Maybe this could serve as a punishment for...” The Agate’s eyes quickly glanced to Amethyst before she stared down Lace again “for existing as such an inferior gem, really.” Her voice sounded harsh, but Amethyst couldn’t detect the same hint of malice as when the Agate would usually say those words.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to be there too?” Amethyst felt Lace’s hand’s slap her forearm- her arms were still crossed in the salute. “Oh don’t bother with holding it for so long- she’s just an Agate.”</p><p>Lace can get away with a lot, but there is still a limit. She found herself being grabbed by the waist and pushed against the wall. The impact was enough for the air to leave her form. Amethyst jumped back and covered her mouth to stop the scream that wanted to leave her form.</p><p>“Listen here you rancid little rough-rock. I’m not just an Agate, I’m your Agate. When I tell you to work, you work. I’m not going to put up with you forgetting your place, and telling other’s to disrespect me.”</p><p>Amethyst expected Lace to look as scared as she was, but smile on Lace’s face felt playful and evil. “Then dissipate me.”</p><p>Snakeskin’s jaw was clenched so hard it looked like she could dissipated from the pressure on her form. It was taking everything she had to restrain herself- a kindness most others wouldn’t get from her. “That’s just a waste of energy and resources. You’re of more use to the Authority when I can delegate my task work to you.” She shoved Lace harder against the wall by the gem on her navel. “Now get back to work.”</p><p>Lace hunched over as she groaned. “Oh yes, I’m sure the Authority will be quite pleased.” The Agate didn’t look back as she turned to exit the room.</p><p>She stood in the doorway with her back facing the now quickly chucking Lace Amethyst. “Enjoy your next station. I can’t wait to read your report on the matter.” Lace’s smile dropped as the door closed.</p><p>“Fuck- forgot for a moment.”</p><p>It took a few moments for Amethyst’s form to feel like it wasn’t vibrating. How was Lace just fine? “I don’t understand how you haven’t been shattered by now.”</p><p>“Yeah it’s a fucking miracle-“ She began to chuckle as she went back to sorting through her files “-just don’t pull any of that yourself.”</p><p>“Stars, I wouldn’t dream of it-“ Amethyst sounded almost defensive at the suggestion “-still pretty funny to watch.”</p><p>Lace laughed, her eyes not moving from the screens in front of her. “Oh, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>They went back to their files. Amethyst was going through and fixing errors, occasionally asking Lace if the report was using the correct layout, but mostly they went back to being silent. Quartzes don’t like silence.</p><p>“You know, I’m basically a fresh-cut. I haven’t even gone off world, and I haven’t met many non-Quartzes. What are Bismuths like?”</p><p>Lace smiled as she clicked on a few new tabs and opened up more screens. “Oh, Bismuths? They’re great. We give them the materials from the ground, and they create fantastic structures. Remarkable craftsmanship- essential to the establishment of colonies. They like their banter just like we do, although I must admit they don’t get as carried away with it. Bismuths and Quartzes tend to get on pretty well anyways.”</p><p>Amethyst thought back to their reactions to the Bismuth being stationed with them for the next round. “Then what’s the matter with this one?” She frowned as she corrected the spelling mistakes in the report. She had never seen a report so riddled with them- it was ridiculous, like a Ruby had written it instead of a Quartz.</p><p>Lace grunted. “I hate her. I don’t know how to explain it- she’s almost Agate like in attitude.”</p><p>“I thought you liked Agates?”</p><p>A forced grunt of laugher echoed around the room. “I like Snakeskin, sometimes. I like messing with her, really. But that’s kinda it. I hate the rest of them. This Bismuth isn’t as good as the other Bismuths- doesn’t get on with others. Doesn’t bother to remember a cut, and makes it very clear has no intention on caring to try. She just doesn’t give a shit about anyone.”</p><p>“Does sound pretty Agate of her.” They didn’t mention the Gem again as they continued to do their assigned task. They mostly complained about the mistakes of the reports until they were summoned to return to the rest of their unit.</p><p>...</p><p>The rotation change had been put forward. It was meant to be in two rotations, but later that day Lace and Amethyst found themselves amongst their mismatched unit. They had been ordered to wait near a warp pad for gems sent from Homeworld and their outlying colonies to help them build this one.</p><p>A Unit’s worth of Gems had arrived to the Homeworld warp, but only a few had been selected to go to their base. Lace and Amethyst were assigned to the fourth quadrant. The labour of these gems had to be spread over the other three, as well as this one. The Kindergarten had already been abandoned,. </p><p>Amongst these transferred Gems were a few Bismuths, along with different Quartzes- right, because Quartzes were what they were lacking in. It’s not like the entire colony were all Quartzes. There only seemed to be Gem’s who could be used for manual labour transferred to their quadrant, which was the only thing they weren’t lacking in. It seemed counterproductive, an inconvenience even- but if that’s what Pink Diamond thought was needed, then who were they to question?</p><p>Amethyst recognised the Bismuth from Lace’s file. She didn’t look to be like how Lace had described her. Her hair covered her face and shoulders in thick variants of colour, each colour sectioned off from another. They matched the shades of the gem placed on her chest. A Bismuth’s gem was so different to any Amethyst had seen before. What Amethyst could see of her face didn’t look angry- it looked neutral. </p><p>She stepped off the the warp pad and stretched. Her back and arms were completely exposed, although it somehow didn’t seem like she was showing off her form. She ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of the way for it to flow over her back and shoulders. She took a deep breath in and put her hands on her hips.</p><p>Bismuth slowly began to breathe out as she looked around the area. Analysing her new project. Studying what buildings had already been established- it was like she was searching for something, something she knew was was supposed to be there. She didn’t seem to find it.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “This is it?” Her words weren’t directed to anyone in particular. “They should have listed this as a scratch mission- oh well I guess.” Her words felt like they were meant to be bitter, but if anything, she just sounded tired. “Time to get to work.” They became mumbles to herself.</p><p>Maybe Lace was wrong about her? Amethyst decided to walk up to her- it was going to be a little before they were all organised and ready to start their jobs, this may be the best moment to try and strike up a conversation. To make a friend.</p><p>“Heyyy.” Amethyst pointed a finger on both her hands at Bismuth. Bismuth looked down at the gem on thigh, before looking away again. Maybe she didn’t hear her. “So, you’re new here? Must be nice starting work at a new colony- like a new slate.” Bismuth had only looked at Amethyst out the corner of her eye, but she wasn’t even giving her that much attention anymore. “...I hear it’s nice meeting Gems in different colonies.” </p><p>Bismuth finally groaned and turned to the Gem who was trying to make small talk with her. “I came here to do a job.” She looked the Amethyst up and down. “I don’t have time for Gems who are still in the absorption phase.”</p><p>“Wh- what?”</p><p>Amethyst felt a gentle hand on her back. “Come on, don’t bother wasting your sweetness on her.” Lace shot Bismuth a dirty look. “She won’t put in the effort.”</p><p>Bismuth scoffed. “Have we met?”</p><p>“Yes.” Lace spoke through gritted teeth. “My unit has worked alongside you many times. More notably on the-“ Bismuth cut her off. </p><p>“You seriously expect me to remember everything I’ve built, and everyone I’ve worked with? I don’t know about you, but I actually pull my weight- which means I do more than a job or two once every hundred cycles.”</p><p>Lace rolled her eyes as she sighed. “Maybe not, but I expect you to at least-“ Lace pushed Amethyst to the side and took a cautionary step back as Bismuth lunged towards her, and grabbed her by the shoulders. They were roughly the same height, but somehow Bismuth felt like the larger Gem. She pulled Lace closer, so their noses were almost touching. Bismuth looked like she wanted to rip her to shreds.</p><p>“Alright listen here.” Bismuth shouted into the Gem’s face. “I’m here to build an arena for important fighters to fight in, or a spire for important thinkers to think in. I’m not here to entertain some low level rock haulers.” Lace Amethyst felt like her form would blast into a cloud of light under Bismuth’s grip. “Unlike you Quartzes, I actually know how to do my job without fucking around. So do your deliveries, and leave me alone so I can get my job done.”</p><p>Bismuth shoved past and jumped onto the nearest transportation craft- she would rather cling onto the side of a moving vehicle transporting resources to her new build site, than walk with the rest of the gems she had been assigned with. </p><p>Lace rubbed the small of Amethyst’s back, before wrapping an arm around her. “Don’t take it personally- she say’s some variant of that shit every time. Told ya she’s no good to be around.”</p><p>“I just thought- I thought she might want a friend. Even if it’s not our purpose, everyone can use a friend.”</p><p>Lace sighed and pulled Amethyst tighter into her. This poor gem was still so pure. Part of Lace hoped she stayed this way, another part worried it could get her shattered in the future. “Eh, just stick with me. Gems like her don’t change.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Work, Rinse, Repeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Homeworld doesn’t know about Maslow’s Hierarchy of Needs, or Lawrence &amp; Nohria’s 4 drive theory<br/>(and it shows)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was handed her tools- the only material tools a Bismuth would ever need. She couldn’t even remember the names of them anymore. The metal disks were slapped onto the backs of her wrists; one for each hand. They quickly reacted to her form. They scanned her, to make sure they were put on a gem that could take them.</p><p>She groaned as the lighter ring in the middle of the disk began to slowly light up. “Stupid fucking things.” She had been requesting new ones for decades.</p><p>A quick beep as the circle of light was complete. The disk melted into a thick dark liquid and spread across her wrists. It quickly crept over the back of her hand. The devices heated up her form under it, and would react and spread with her form as she shapeshifted them into tools she needed. Bismuths used these to heat up the materials for construction.</p><p>A deep sigh escaped her form as the gloves that now covered the back of her hands began to warm up. When they were new they would heat up instantly, but these days it would take a few minutes for them to be effective. At first she thought she was being given new materials that were harder to heat up, but even the ones that used to completely melt and bubble at a single touch, would only bend.</p><p>Her form was made of light, but it was still the clang of metal against metal. The heat radiating through her so she could warp the materials into shape, so she could change her form to be the most fitting for the job, and create the building where Gems worth more than she ever could can contribute in a way she wasn’t made to comprehend. She was part of the process, and her part was hot, loud, and messy. It was therapeutic- it had to be. There’s nothing else to her life, without building she’s nothing. That didn’t matter, she wasn’t made to be for anything else.</p><p>Working was the only thing that made her feel something- it was better that way, she doesn’t get distracted by ‘socialising’ anymore. The vibrations running through her form and spreading around her core. The way they jolt through the different layers and sections of her gem. The heat spreading from the gloves, travelling though her hands to heat up the materials of her craft- metal turned as malleable as her form.</p><p>When the sun went out, her gloves went cold. Her heat source was gone. Even if the gloves could work without light, a Bismuth can’t- her gem doesn’t light up like others can. A slightly more developed colony- a better planned out colony- would have light sources set up so that the work could be done without break. Why were the light cycles on this colony so quick? It gets in the way of productivity.</p><p>Bismuth rolled her eyes. What should she expect? She wasn’t working on one of Yellow Diamond’s colonies. She preferred to work on those- they always seemed more thought out. Like Yellow Diamond actually cared about the job being done properly. Every other colony just feel like an extension- the passion wasn’t there.</p><p>Plus, it was Pink Diamond’s colony. Her first one. She wasn’t going to think about setting up light sources. So many of Quartzes were fresh cuts- their work ethic was lower than it should be- they cared too much about social relationships. Quartzes are terrible for that. They hadn’t been properly disciplined enough to be truely useful to the Authority. Just give it time.</p><p>How Bismuth longed to work with Gems who would shut up and keep their heads down. She was so sick of working with everyone else. Some days she would wish she could just work alone, but that was never going to happen. You need more than one Bismuth you build a colony, and a Bismuth wasn’t going to go out and collect her own materials- it’s not allowed, so she doesn’t entertain the idea anymore. She was so tired.</p><p>This colony was being so poorly executed. It was like Pink Diamond didn’t want off-world gems to be here. Bismuth didn’t even have a makeshift cubby to stay in, and since she came by warp, there isn’t a ship for her to stay in either. She’ll just have to find somewhere on-base to sit down and wait for the dark cycle to be over.</p><p>Quartzes are all so loud. Bismuth grunted to herself as she walked through the unit. She felt someone bump into her shoulder. She turned around and grabbed the Amethyst by the back of her uniform and spun her around, only to shove her to the ground. “Watch where you’re going, simulant.”</p><p>“Hey!” The Quartz quickly jumped to her feet and pointed a finger at Bismuth’s gem. “You weren’t watching where you were going either!”</p><p>She slapped the hand away and stood tall. “So?”</p><p>Freshly emerged Quartzes were so quick to argue. Well, any Quartz was, but at least the older ones knew how to bite their tongue from time to time. “If you were looking where you were going it wouldn’t have happened. Maybe you shouldn’t try to push through a group of gems. You have no right to boss us around, you’re not an Agate.”</p><p>She scoffed. “What makes you think I don’t have the right? You just bring me shit, I’m the one actually contributing to building the colony. You need to stay out of my way so I can do my job.”</p><p>“Why are you such a prick?!” A different gem this time. Her form was paler- she had been more exposed to the sun over the years. An older Quartz. One that should really know better.</p><p>Bismuth gave a tired laugh before she scowled. “I wasn’t made to care about others- my gem is hollow for a reason.”</p><p>“Has anyone told you you’re horrible to work with? Why can’t be be like the other Bismuths?”</p><p>She scoffed at the question. “I don’t owe you anything. I don’t care if you hate me, or working with me. I’m more concerned with doing my job. You should be too. Quartzes are much more expendable than Bismuths.”</p><p>The gem frowned. “What are you implying?”</p><p>Bismuth pushed her form forward, stoping bare millimetres away from the Quartz’s face. The Quartz flinched. “Leave me alone, or get used to watching your gem.”</p><p>She walked away before she could get a response. She looked around- there wasn’t much set up at the base yet. A communications building, some Quartz cubbies, and a large building clearly transported from another colony- Bismuth assumed it was to do with analysing the resources of this planet.</p><p>Ironically, the communications building was the quietest one available. She walked behind it as the moon began to start it’s journey across the sky. She crossed her arms in a huff and leant against the building, before slowing sliding to the floor.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how much time had passes, but it was too soon before she heard footsteps getting louder. Closer. She could hear a sharp in shale of a Gem- she had been spotted. She just wanted to be left alone.</p><p>“Hey, it’s you.” Bismuth looked up from where she was sitting- it was the Earth Amethyst who had tried to make light conversation with her when she first warped here. Didn’t she remember their encounter?</p><p>Bismuth scoffed. “You lot don’t know how to leave a Gem alone, do you?”</p><p>“Did you hear the rumours?”</p><p>This Gem was thicker than she looked.  She’s been around for too long to be in the mood to entertain the new Gems through conversation. She didn’t even want to talk to the Gems she had known since emerging. “Have I not made it clear enough that I’m not up for a chat? I don’t know about Quartz gossip, and I don’t care. Leave me alone.”</p><p>Amethyst decided that Bismuth sounded more tired than angry, so she didn’t listen. “There’s rumours of an uprising.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“On this colony.”</p><p>Bismuth rolled her eyes and stretched her legs out to get more comfortable. “As long as it doesn’t get in the way of productivity, I couldn’t care less. You can leave now.”</p><p>“You should though...” Amethyst hesitated for a moment. “They’re fighting for Gems.”</p><p>“Isn’t that what all armies do?” Why was Bismuth still even talking to this Gem? This conversation was pointless, and she was tired.</p><p>“No- I mean. They’re fighting for us Gems, not for the Diamonds.”</p><p>Bismuth looked up at the Quartz and laughed. “This is a joke, right? There’s no such thing. We are made to serve the Diamonds- everything we do is for them. Anything else is ridiculous.”</p><p>“What if there’s more to life than colonies?”</p><p>“If you think this way, you don’t deserve to serve the Authority... go join this imaginary uprising and get shattered for insubordination. One less annoying Quartz to get in my way.”</p><p>Amethyst sighed as she looked up to she sky and shook her head. “You’re unbelievable.”</p><p>Bismuth let out a huff of air, before she closed her eyes and locked her fingers behind her head. This Amethyst wasn’t the first Gem to come up to her and make some spiel about a Gem being more than what they were programmed to do- or about how they wanted to do other things instead. The uprising idea was new though. </p><p>Conversations like this was something she was supposed to report, but for some reason, she never did. Maybe it was because then she’d have to deal with Agates, and Agates were just Quartzes with a higher sense of self importance. More annoying- plus, while they weren’t her superiors, they technically outranked her.</p><p>“It’s crazy to think about if it’s true, though.” Bismuth didn’t respond. “That a Gem made right here in the same kindergarten me, is capable of starting an uprising. Rose Quartzes have been here for even less time than I have, and she’s already started an uprising to fight against the matriarch.”</p><p>Bismuth opened her eyes and laughed again- forced and mocking. “Oh! I get it. This is just some Quartz game. Making up some stupid story to entertain yourselves instead of doing your fucking jobs. You lot will seriously do anything to avoid contributing.”</p><p>“This isn’t some game! Games are fun, this isn’t fun! Haven’t you noticed how different this colony is being run? There’s something we’re not being told, and I believe these rumours. Why else would Pink Diamond be treating this colony in such an unorthodox way? It’s because there’s an uprising, and she doesn’t want us to know- because the more Gems who know, the more will join.”</p><p>Bismuth grunted as she pushed herself to her feet. She grabbed the Amethyst by the shoulders, gently but sternly. “Listen, cause I’m only saying this once. You’re new, you’re dumb. They don’t talk about it, but there’s blips in your programming that take a few years to fall into place. You’ll have weird thoughts for the first few years, but you need to shove them down. You ‘think’ this colony is weird- shut up and remember that it’s a Diamond’s first colony. A Diamond may not have our flaws, but that doesn’t mean they get everything right the first time. It’s up to us to get the job done with what they give us- it is not our place to question how they run things.”</p><p>“I know, I just...” Amethyst looked away, the words fell off as her thoughts got jumbled in her gem.</p><p>“Get it through your gem. Things are the way they are, and they’ll never change. I’ve never heard of an uprising happening, and even if this bullshit is true, they’ll just get shattered and it’ll be over with. There’s no point in playing with the idea. Just do your job.” She let go of the Amethyst and began to walk away. “AND LEAVE ME ALONE.”</p><p>Bismuth decided to find a new place to stay until it became light again. She wasn’t going to play around with some fresh-cut’s ideology of a life where they don’t have to do hard work. Lazy fuckers.</p><p>The next work day was the same as the last. Her disks taking longer to heat up than she wanted them to. Quartzes trying to talk instead of throwing the rocks into the transporters. The warmth spreading through her hands so she can feel the numbness of the work day. Each clang sends the familiar vibrations through her form. It used to feel different- used to feel more.</p><p>Light. Work. Dark.</p><p>When darkness creeps over the skies, and her gloves no longer do their jobs, she finds a place to be left alone. Tells the Quartzes to fuck off when they get too close- doesn’t want another conversation with a Quartz who doesn’t know how to shut up. Scowls at the ones who go near. Raising her voice or raising her fists- whichever gets them to leave quicker.</p><p>Light. Work. Dark.</p><p>Repeat until the building is complete- then move onto the next one. Look at the blueprints someone else designed, and use the materials someone else chose, create what you’re told to.</p><p>Light. Work. Dark.</p><p>Each new project needed the ground to be cleared off and levelled out- Quartz work, but there was no point in Bismuth relying on them. She would shift her hands to scoop the dirt and rocks out of the way for Quartzes to haul it into the transporters. Other gems will determine which rocks can be used for construction or for fuel, and what can’t be used at all.</p><p>Light. Work. Dark.</p><p>Today’s favour is tomorrow’s expectation.</p><p>Light. Work. Dark.</p><p>Bismuth frowned at any Agate who complimented her productivity while clearing the ground- only responding to say she had the colony’s best interests at gem, and that she would rather the job done right than by a Quartz. Grunted at every comment about her being a multi-use Gem. Agate’s weren’t her superior officers- even if she did have to follow orders if they spat them out at her, she didn’t have to worship them.</p><p>Light. Work. Dark.</p><p>Another tower. The shape is consistent throughout, save for the point at the top. The entirety of the exterior is to be one material, and the interior another. Very simple. A job she can complete on her own within just a few cycles. Lay the foundation and start to set out the scaffolding and structural frames to work off of tomorrow.</p><p>Light. Work. Dark.</p><p>Work on the interior before putting up the outer walls. Just simple steps- they don’t even retract. There’s nothing interesting or challenging to this design. No small details to focus on. It’s fine, it means she doesn’t have to work with others as much.</p><p>Light. Work. Dark.</p><p>Begin work on the exterior, but run out of materials half way. “What do you mean there aren’t enough materials? When I checked yesterday there was enough!” Her form felt as hot as the gloves that heated up her hands.</p><p>An Ocean Jasper- from another colony- looked at the screen in front of her instead of at Bismuth. “They needed some of the materials at a different site, so we transferred some from this site to theirs.”</p><p>Bismuth tapped the gloves for them to retreat into their disks, before she grabbed the Quartz’s wrist. She yanked it forward so the screen would glitch out so she would be forced to look at her. “Why did you give them my materials? You should have told them to wait for a new shipment instead of fucking me over!”</p><p>“What is going on here?” The Ocean Jasper went from looking scared of Bismuth, to crossing her arms into a Diamond salute and looking terrified- she went silent. “Why are you yelling at one of my Gems? Get back to work, Bismuth.” Her name spat out before it could leave a bad taste in her mouth.</p><p>The Agate didn’t want the questions answered, she wanted the order followed. “I can’t work. This geode shipped the rest of my supplies off to another site.” Bismuth didn’t salute, she didn’t address the Agate by her status, she didn’t even take her eyes off of the Ocean Jasper while reporting to the Agate.</p><p>“Such a shame that the materials were shipped off to Gems actually doing their job.” Usually an Agate would take anyone’s side that wasn’t one of her Quartzes, but she was sick of this Bismuth disrespecting her.</p><p>“I HAVE BEEN DOING MY JOB! I’m one of the only Gems on this colony who is actually doing her fucking job instead of socialising.”</p><p>The Agate looked her up and down before responding with a head tilt and a smile. “Doesn’t look like it to me.” Her words made Bismuth scowl.</p><p>“It’s not my fault you put a half-formed granule in charge! She’s the one fucking up my production-“ Bismuth poked the Quartz in the gem on her chest “If this messes with my records, you’ll be lucky if you ever get to feel the light from another sun on your gem. </p><p>The Agate confiscated her heating disks, and ordered Bismuth away from the construction site with the threat of a whip. She didn’t want to work with such a useless Gem anyways. She wasn’t looking forward to filling out the incident report which will surely be brought up in the next light cycle.</p><p>She lost count of how many cycles she had been on the colony for- they were so much shorter than she was used to. Each night she moved further and further away from the base. She wasn’t being kept under supervision, which she guessed was good, but it was odd...</p><p>Bismuth decided to go further away from the base today. Keep walking until it gets dark, and then walk some more. She walked further away from the established site than she had before, she couldn’t even remember seeing any files making out this area of the planet- maybe it meant Quartzes would actually leave her alone. </p><p>She groaned as she walked through the dark. Her initial anger had eventually worn off, but her bad mood hadn’t. There was an abundance of organic life on this planet- it meant the Quartzes took longer to collect building materials, and that the ground took longer to clear before they could start building. Every time she pushed something out of the way, it seemed to find a way to swing right back into her face.</p><p>Why could she hear screaming? It sounded like Quartzes- but they’re supposed to be in their cubbies during the dark cycles. She rolled her eyes as she figured that one of the Units had snuck out after curfew- not an uncommon scenario, even on Homeworld itself.</p><p>Bismuth debated over going in another direction to the noise, or following it to tell them all to return to their designated stations. Before she could make a decision, she heard a loud crash and felt the ground rumble beneath her. She grunted as she struggled to keep her footing. “What the fuck do these fresh-cuts thing they’re doing?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>